


I Can't Let Myself Regret

by PraxisDescends



Category: Protean City Comics (Podcast)
Genre: But this goes off piste, Flash Fic, I mean what fic IS canon?, Missing Sage, PCOY, Sadness, The Appointed, The New Old Guard, The Old Guard - Freeform, Wishes for violence, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PraxisDescends/pseuds/PraxisDescends
Summary: WARNING contains spoilers for Issue 93 of Protean City Comics (the plot with Diana and the Old Guard).Diana arrives back at her rooms at the Appointed for a conversation with Evan Lee.This is a non-canonical fic from the point of view of Diana if she were the 'original' Lunar Lens.- Based on some fandom enthusiasm with @LukeOConnorable -
Kudos: 4





	I Can't Let Myself Regret

Diana set her bow back into its nook. Her shoulder felt stiff and sore from the effort and she longed for a bath to soak off the horror of the day.

For as long as she lived Sage’s look of hurt and betrayal would be etched into her mind. There was real pain that Diana knew she’d never be able to undo.

“And yet, you come home empty-handed.” 

Her spine straightened in an instant at his voice, sweet but sharp like a razor blade in a candy bar. 

“There was resistance,” she said, turning to keep him in the corner of her eye. 

“As was anticipated.” 

Rather than approaching her directly Evan Lee circled to the window to stand silhouetted against the moonlight. 

“I gave you a kindness in deniability, Diana. Don’t forget that. But no matter,” he turned to her with a smile, now came the honey. 

“Your young protégée thinks you are someone else, she will feel responsible for the care of your charges a-”

“And the children of PCOY will be left out of what’s to come.” It wasn’t a question, Diana was in no mood for this conversation. 

“As was agreed. But the girl is not one of your strays. She belongs here with the Appointed. For her safety as well as ours. You know as well as I do that there are those whose powers make them too dangerous to be out there, younger and older.” He paused to fix her with a bright and fervent look, the sort that swayed hundreds to his will. “We shall never go back to FALCON’s cages nor Hermosa Vida’s anarchy that could have levelled the children of PCOY and the Appointed both.”

There was something hypnotic in being sermonised to by Lee. It was as though if you cut him he would bleed truth but tell you that you were bleeding. 

Diane nodded slowly, her shoulders squared to him. 

“As you say, it was anarchy. And if I can prevent that then I will.”

He smiled. 

What frightened Diana the most about that smile was that it was guileless and open. She wanted it not to reach his eyes, she wanted him to show his teeth for too long, or keep his lips too tight. But his smile could have lit up this room, and half the city with it. His smile gave her hope.

He reached out to pat her arm paternally, and she let him. 

“Get some rest, Diana. We can make a new plan tomorrow,” he said as if he didn’t already have three plans working as one. 

As she watched him leave, she felt something uncoil inside her. Crossing to the window Diana threw it open to feel the night air on her face, seeking out the BASH on the horizon just to know where the children were. 

Where Sage was. 

Swallowing her rage and sorrow, she counted down one more day before she put an arrow through Evan Lee’s skull.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first fic for the Protean City Fic Jam 2020. If you liked it, then AT me on Twitter immediately: @PraxisDescends


End file.
